Heir of Slytherin
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Voldemort goes to the Potter home and kills James and Lily. then he uses the Avada Kedavra on Harry which has some unexpected results. Join Voldemort in his quest to once again destroy the wizarding world. this time when going to Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

**Heir of Slytherin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is strictly owned by miss J.K. Rowling and I have no affiliation wit that writer. I admire her work but she is a little bit too peaceful. I think there would need to be some action I it like slaughter and that things. This is purely fiction and I don't make a profit of it. Although if the reviews are shown as profit then yeah I make a profit of it. No offence to any people who don't like it but I will write this to see if you like it.

* * *

**Voldemort vs Harry

* * *

**

James and Lily Potter were currently playing a game with their only son as the door burst into flames and then a man dressed in robes as red as blood stepped through the burning remains. James Potter paled as he beheld the Dark Lord Voldemort and he shouted:

"Lily! Grab Harry and run."

Then the foolish man grabbed his wand and sent a stunner at Lored Voldemort who just retaliated with a killing curse. The green light filled the room and the dead body of James Potter hit the floor only a moment later. Lord Voldemort stood around 7 feet tall and had blood red eyes which were currently narrowed in anger as he had seen the redhead flee towards another part of the mansion. He followed and sent some breaking curses t the walls. He then looked at the woman and she screamed as she looked at his horrible visage. She saw that he was looking at her child and said:

"Please kill me but leave my son alone."

Lord Voldemort laughed a high-pitched laugh and said:

"No Lily you must die because no child would be my downfall. I have waited too long for eternity. _Avada Kedavra_"

The green light hit Lily in the chest and she fell to the floor still holding Harry clutched to her chest. The child looked at the man who had killed his mother with those bright green eyes of him and gurgled.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was repulsed by the child and summoning up all his hatred for muggles he cast the Killing curse on Harry wanting the prophecy to be destroyed. His eyes widened as the killing curse struck Harry on his forehead and then rebounded back to him. So surprised was he that he didn't even dodge it and he was hit and he felt himself being torn from his body. He saw his body collapse dead and felt himself being pulled into the body of the child. He wasn't able to resist the pull and the last thought he had was that he would come back for vengeance. This child would be the means of his resurrection. 

He awoke a few minutes later as he was hoisted into the air and he looked at a bear of a man. The man just wrapped him in a bundle and then carried him off towards the road. Then the sound of a motorbike was heard and Lord Voldemort could see a motorcycle coming through the air at them. On top of the motorcycle was a man who had a distraught look on his face and apparently had been crying. When the man saw the burning house he cried openly but when he saw Hagrid standing there with a baby in his massive hands he came closer to him and said:

"Hagrid did he survive Voldemort's attack?"

The half giant nodded and said:

" I am ter take 'im to his aunt by Dumbledores orders."

Sirius protested heavily against it and said:

"I am Harry's godfather. There is no way that you could send him to his aunt while I am his Godfather."

Hagrid just shrugged and insisted that Harry be brought to his muggle relatives. Sirius finally gave in and said:

"I suppose Dumbledore knows best. Well take Harry and bring him to the Dursley's. Life has lost its meaning after tonight. You can use my motorcycle."

Sirius apparated away and left the motorcycle to Hagrid who stepped onto the vehicle and rove to Surrey where he would and the baby to Dumbledore to be placed in his relatives care. Voldemort cursed as he was being placed with filthy muggles. But the least he could expect was some decent treatment. Harry's soul had done some resisting but had eventually submitted to his will. Now there was no more Harry Potter or Tom Marvolo Riddle. The only thing that was left was Lord Voldemort and a lot of hatred for the muggles.

When Voldemort finally came back to his senses after falling asleep after having noting to do except sleeping he was gently held by a woman he remembered as Minerva McGonagall who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He noticed tears in her eyes and he made baby sounds which she looked at him lovingly. Then he heard her rant about him having to live with the muggles and Dumbledore insisting that it was for the best and that he didn't want Harry to grow up spoiled by his celebrity status. Voldemort didn't buy the excuse. Apparently the old man still was as manipulative as ever. The only thing he hoped was that the sister of Lily Potter would be nice to him and treat him like a human being. He was slowly beginning to adjust to this body and he wanted to be cared for with the love he never received in his first childhood.

When he was placed on the Dursley's doorstep after being kissed by Hagrid he was left there by Dumbledore. At six AM the door opened and he heard a loud shriek as Miss Dursley saw him. He was quickly inside the house and he watched as the Dursley Matriarch and Patriarch looked at the letter that was enclosed with his blanket. Then he was the point of the argument that lasted for three hours and eventually he was thrown toughly into a small cupboard. Voldemort growled. He disliked these Muggles more then the most of their filthy kind. He didn't know that the next years would be so much worse then this.

* * *

Something that had been in my mind for some time. What would happen if Voldemort had ejected Harry's soul when he was killed and had slipped into Harry's body? That would be a very interesting first years with a Dark Lord going to Hogwarts. Don't expect long chapters though. i'm writing this during my classes in computer management and thew teacher doesn't poay too much attention to what the students are doing. although i was caught looking at porn once. but luckily it was a gierl who saw it and she just tapped me on the shoulder and said to me:

"Hey nice pics you got there. Wanna know a nice site?" 

Spo we chatted for a while about porn and quickly erased teh history before class ended. she is kinda nice but not interested in me. sigh 

Please Review!


	2. Childhood

**Heir of Slytherin**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books and I try to be original in my fiction. This isn't original I think because there are some fics out there that also have some voldemortish tendencies within Harry or have Voldemort as some side character. I hope you all like it and I hope to get a lot of reviews on this story. No offence to people who think my work sucks because frankly I don't think that it sucks. Whatever you say in your flames I won't be affected. And I also want to apologise for forgetting to update some of my stories for a while.

So please forgive me for that and I'm happy if you forgive me. If you don't forgive me then I will get out another chapter for Dark lord as soon as possible.

* * *

**Childhood**

* * *

Voldemort was running from the boy's fat muggle cousin. No he was running from his cousin because he had taken the child's body. The beatings had increased if he did something wrong. He had come to accept that Dumbledore was a stupid moron when it comes to protecting the saviour of the wizarding world. He didn't even know about the abuse he had to endure. First when he was four he was forced to cook for the rest of the family and was punished if he did something wrong. The fat thing that was Dudley Dursley demanded more food then the normal adult wizard could eat. The mystery how the fat kid survived was immediately solved as his father was just as fat but meaner to Harry then Dudley. 

Vernon Dursley was a fat man and had enveloped a liking for whipping Harry as he took out his anger on the small child. Harry wasn't even allowed to go out because the neighbours culd see the disgrace that had lived in their house for three years. When he had accidentally burned the bacon his aunt had grabbed his head and forced it against the hot frying pan and Voldemort felt his skin beginning to burn. Voldemort just saved his anger for the moment he could get his own wand back again. He didn't grab I and he supposed that it was somewhere hidden by Dumbledore. The wand of the Dark lord was still intact because a faint trace could still be felt by its original owner.

With a tired groan Voldemort pushed himself up from his cupboard again and once again he swore bloody vengeance against the muggles. How dare they treat him like this. They treated him like a servant and not like someone of the family. He could do wandless magic but that would be too draining as it would exhaust him if he tried to do an Unforgivable. And Dumbledore must have placed some wards to detect wandless magic.

When he was eight he finally managed to get away from his cousin and then he started cursing their hides so badly that several people looked at him with wide eyes. Voldemort just cursed under his breath for a while and he was bowed to by several wizards. He saw one holding a copy of the Daily Prophet and e snatched it out of the man's hands and immediately scanned it for any news about Dumbledore. Apparently he had just become the head of the Wizengamot and had immediately changed some laws that gave the power of the wizarding world over to him Fudge had just been elected to become Minister for magic andVoldemort groaned as he remembered that Dumbledore could cause a lot of problems. He gave the paper back to the wizard who just smiled and said:

"Did you see anything that you liked young Mister Potter?"

Voldemort nodded and saw that the man had red hair and stunk of gin and rum. He shrugged and then said:

"No mister. Who are you? I just checked the paper to check if there was something interesting in it. Why were those pictures moving?"

Mundungus Fletcher looked at he small kid he had been assigned to protect on Dumbledore's orders. He sighed and got out his wand and whispered:

"_Obliviate"_

Voldemort was strong enough to resist the memory modification spell and then looked at him said:

"Thanks Sir for your kindness."

Mundungus had given Harry some pounds to go and buy himself some sweets. Voldemort grinned as he had resisted the man's spell and had heard the instructions about not remembering any of the paper and having gotten some pounds to go out and buy some sweets. Mundungus had been a generous old man who Harry had helped with some groceries and in return he had gotten some money for his kindness.

* * *

Voldemort walked to a candy store and selected some sweets which looked to be nice. He also bought a small bag of chocolate chip cookies because they reminded him of his mother who used to bake him some chocolate cookies if she was well enough. Voldemort relished in the taste of chocolate and marvelled at the sweets before his hatred of muggles came back again and he immediately set off to Privet Drive No. 4. when he arrived there he had immediately hidden his sweets and then had started working on dinner or else he would have been beaten again. 

Then it was his eleventh birthday and a letter in green ink came through the mailbox. He immediately tore it open and looked at the parchment. The normal Hogwarts letter was addressed to him and immediately he put it back into the letter and sealed it again with some wandless magic. Then he heard Dudley shriek:

"Dad Harry has got something."

Then the fat whale entered and the letter was tripped from Voldemort's hands and then Vernon took it into the kitchen and showed it to Petunia. What followed next was one of the most painful beatings Voldemort had ever received. the letters kept on coming and Vernon finally had enough and took them out on a trip to get away from the letters. They finally got to a small hovel on a rock.

Then the door was knocked into shambles as a giant of a man entered and immediately silenced Vernon who had gotten a gun and waved it at the man. Voldemort just watched the proceedings and he was handed a letter after making some small talk with Hagrid. Hagrid told about his parents and Harry told the man that they had died in a car crash. Then Hagrid shouted at Vernon who just shrank back. Then Hagrid explained about Harry being a wizard. And he told him about the Dark Lord Voldemort whose name came out of the man's lips after much encouraging from Voldemort.

* * *

Hagrid got Harry out of the shed and then they got to the Leaky Cauldron. When Voldemort entered the murmurs ceased as he was recognised by the barkeep. He was then forced to go and accept any hand that was stuck his way. If Dedalus Diggle came one time to shake his hand again Voldemort would immediately cast Crucio on him even without a wand. The guy was annoying him to no end. 

A shaky man came forward and Hagrid introduced him as Quentin Quirrel the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Voldemort felt a small sense of recognition go through him and he shook the man's hand. Then the professor's eyes went wide and he grasped his left arm. Immediately Voldemort knew what the professor truly was. A man who had joined him twelve years ago after having fought against a few vampires. Harry just smiled at the man and thanked him for the opportunity to meet him. Then Hagrid took him into Diagon Alley to shop for items needed for school.

Voldemort stared in awe at the shops and thankfully hadremembered that he should look awed enough to be in his first time on Diagon alley. He had schooled his features immediately before the portal opened.

Voldemort and Hagrid wandered through the streets and the half-giant looked at several shops which had dragon parts for sale. Voldemort looked at several kinds of deadly snakes and then found a few that were interesting but he didn't find that their intelligence was outstanding. They were talking about food and not about ways to escape. When Voldemort had regained his coolness Hagrid had dragged him towards Gringotts where he was led inside and immediately appointed a Goblin.

Voldemort suppressed a shiver as he saw the filthy creatures and with great disdain he let himself be shown to the vault of the kid whose body he inhabited permanently. He wouldn't try to regain his old body as it would still make him around seventy. This body was perfect because it had the youth needed to cast the Dark Arts. And it was a plus that it didn't have all the strange defects like his old body had.

Voldemort watched as the small vault came into sight and he groaned. The Potters were one of the richest families in the wizarding world and this is his vault? This was Dumbledore's meddling. The man wanted him to be kept on a short leash so he could be controlled. The small amount of money in this vault was just enough to take care of his school needs.

Voldemort grabbed a sizeable amount of money for his books and stuff and decided that he would have to procure his original wand again.

Then they went for his wand and Voldemort wasn't surprised to see the old fossil still was tending to the wands that were in his hop. He was immediately greeted by Ollivander who told him something about Lily and James Potter's wands. Damn that man was annoying. He had to test some wands and finally one stood out. A holly with an 11 ½ inch handle with a phoenix feather core.

Voldemort groaned as it was told to him that its brother had given Harry Potter the scar on his forehead. Voldemort reminded himself that he was now in Harry's body so he would have to refer to the scar as His scar.

* * *

Then they went for robes and Voldemort got a taste of the Malfoy heir. The brat had the gall to go and take a snobbish tone. If Voldemort got his hands on Lucius he would strangle the man first and then get him to teach the brat some manners in whatever way possible. 

Draco drawled on and on about how mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts and how Slytherin was superior to any other house. Voldemort cut into his rant with a cold voice:

"Draco why do you continue to talk about those worthless mudbloods? You could be exposed as a mudblood hater any moment. If that happens you have the general public against your family and I can only imagine how Lucius would react to that. Probably whip you into unconsciousness and then whip you some more."

Narcissa Malfoy chose that moment to enter the robe shop and she heard the last part of the interruption of Draco's speech and immediately said:

"Who are you to tell my son not to talk about those filthy mudbloods."

Voldemoert turned to her and said:

"Ahh Narcissa Black initiated in 1975. I remember you. You were such a good Runes expert. It was sad that you were already engaged to Lucius or I would have asked you to marry me together with Bella."

Voldemort's eyes turned from Avada Kedavra green to a bloodred. He looked at Narcissa and said:

"Tell the rest of the Inner Circle that their master is regaining strength."

Then Voldemort picked up his robes which had been measured by Madame Malkin and left behind a shaking Narcissa who squeaked as her son touched her to get her attention. The blood had drained from her face as shye had looked into those red merciless eyes.

Voldemort laughed as he had stared at Narcissa's face as it had drained of all blood. He heard her squeak as her son had apparently touched her. There was no doubt that Narcissa would call the Inner Circle and tell them of their master's message. He had made an illusion around himself with wandless magic so that it looked like he had been a child in body and thus it would have made sense that Voldemort was in a store getting fitted for clothing. Narcissa would think that he had gone into hiding somewhere and would alert the Inner Circle to be on call until their Master returned.

Voldemort ate an ice-cream offered by the half-giant and said man handed him a white owl.

Voldemort was never the one to look a gift horse or in this case owl in the mouth and accepted it and they went back to Privet Drive a few hours after that after they had gathered all of their stuff. Hagrid had picked up some mysterious package and Voldemort began to have a sneaking suspicion as to what it contained. Nicolas Flamel had been mentioned as he had asked and that made him think about the philosophers stone.

Voldemort was deposited at Privet Drive and he stared with loathing at the muggles who were to take care of him. Dumbledore would pay later when he had been sorted into Slytherin. There was no doubt about it because he had been a Slytherin in his previous body and would be one now. Immediately he started planning on how to regain his troops and make them fit for battle again.

The Era of Darkness would start when his mark burned the air once again. The first thing he had to do wasw get sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I hope you like it. I will update this if I get the idea that I can ontinue it. It is a pet project of mine which occasionally will get updated. 


	3. Train rides and Sorting Hats

**Heir of Slytherin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that J.K. Rowling thinks up. I just borrow it for entertainment purposes. Please bear with me as I am not a very good writer. I am merely an amateuristic guy who makes people sick with his stories. Well at least my sister tells me that she is disgusted by the stories.

**

* * *

Trains and Sorting Hats

* * *

Voldemort was standing on King's cross station waiting for the muggles to finish unloading his stuff. It hadn't taken him long to figure out a way to intimidate them and let them treat him nicer. By now petunia was so afraid of him that she complied to his wishes like a slave. Voldemort laughed coldly as he got a mental image of petunia in chains begging for mercy which she didn't get as an Avada Kedavra hit her in the chest.**

Life was good indeed as the fat whale that Voldemort had to call cousin was now sitting behind him with a porcine tail sticking out of his arse. Voldemort grinned as Hagrid had tried to transfigure Dudley into a pig but had failed due to the broken wand.

Voldemort watched as the fat muggle hefted his trunk out of the car and set it on the ground. Then he departed after pushing him to the ground. Voldemort's anger clouded his mind at that act and within a few seconds the magic lashed out and Vernon was now sporting an impressive moustache styled after a walrus. People started laughing and Voldemort saw some humour in it as the fat muggle drove off to the hospital where Dudley's tail would be removed.

Voldemort began his trek to the portal that separated Platform 9 ¾ from the rest of the station and when he got there he noticed a redheaded family going through. Apparently the youngest son was just entering Hogwarts. Voldemort didn't get why the kid made such a fuss about it. And why his mother seemed to be doting on him. The little girl made his eyes narrow in disgust. She seemed to be like a cheerful girl and that was one thing he loathed. Cheerful people weren't his favourite people to be around and he hoped that the Slytherin's wouldn't be too cheerful or happy around him.

Voldemort came through the portal and looked at the cheerful parents seeing their sons and daughters goodbye. He watched as the muggleborn exchanged greeting with their parents and told them that they would write. His face took on a look of disgust and he hissed violently at the sight making several people look around for the snake or whatever made that hissing noise. Voldemort got inside the train and went into an empty compartment. The train took off and Voldemort was perusing his knowledge stored within his soul. He would try some dark arts transformations later for that would yield the most progress for him.

Voldemort sat there

* * *

in his compartment thinking about transformations as suddenly the door opened and a red-haired girl entered. She was around seventeen and her hair was shifting wildly from blue to red and had for the moment settled down on blackish red. Voldemort raised and eyebrow ad she greeted him cheerfully:

"Wotcher. The name is Tonks. What's your name?"

Voldemort shrugged and said:

"Harry James Potter. But tell me miss why do you insist of your surname? I recall the name Tonks as belonging to a muggle."

Apparently it made Tonks happy that she had met the Boy-Who-Lived and immediately started telling him that she was in Gryffindor and that she hoped that he would be in the same house as her. Voldemort's face betrayed none of his impatience and he just listened to the girl whose last name was the only thing he knew about her. Certain things that caught his interest were her air colours and when he pointed that out she told him that she was a Metamorphmagus. Voldemort grinned and asked is she could transform into anyone at will. She thought for a moment and said:

"Sure. Who do you want me to transform into?"

Voldemort grinned and said:

"I want you to transform into a woman that was once dear to me. Maybe you'll recognise her or something because you must have been born during that time. I want you to transform into Bellatrix Black. I read some articles about her in a library and would like to know what she looks like."

Tonks nodded and said:

"Before I try it let me tell you about my family. My mum is Andromeda Black-Tonks and was erased from the Black family tapestry when she married dad. And she was a sister of Bellatrix Black. Well se told me things about her sister that actually made me see her in a different light then most other wizards. That may be because of the family ties or because she is my ant but in reality she couldn't curse someone into insanity. The Cruciatus curse IS one of her specialties but she isn't so cruel as o allow her victims to go insane of it. She would just kill them outright. Now uncle Rudolphous is of a different sort. I can imagine him using it to let someone go insane."

Then she scrunched up her face in concentration and her hair turned a pure black without any hint of another colour. Her yes became violet and her form increased its length to stand almost 180 centimetres.

Voldemort looked as Tonks had transformed into the only woman that had made herself really useful on the battlefield. Narcissa had her uses but didn't actively fight on the battlefield. She preferred to spend her time making runic circles for protection and attack.

Voldemort talked some more with the transformed Tonks until the compartment door opened and a blonde boy stepped inside. When he took one look at Voldemort he paled and immediately dropped the snobbish act. Tonks huffed in disdain and said:

"Harry let me introduce you to my brattiest and only cousin Draco Malfoy."

Voldemrot nodded and said:

"Nice to see you again Draco. I trust your father has taught you how to act around me?"

Draco's face took on a look of pure disgust and he said:

"Potter you should choose better friends then my worthless half-blood cousin. She will delude you. With me you can find true friends."

Voldemort's eye twitched ad he said:

"Draco I will never be your friend. I am far above you in both attitude and in manners. And if you would please refrain from calling Tonks a half-blood. I myself happen to be one."

Draco flushed and got outside where he crashed into one of his flunkies. The big boy felt something impact against him and he looked at his leader with a clueless look. Draco told tem to go to another compartment and they complied their master's wishes.

Voldemort looked at the retreating slimy bastard and immediately began to talk to Tonks:

"Could you please tell me your first name Tonks? It gets annoying having to call you by your last name only."

* * *

Tonks looked hesitant and a redheaded tall guy followed by a bushy haired girl entered the compartment. Voldemort shot them a glare and the redhead being obnoxious didn't catch the look ad said:

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment?"

Voldemort sighed in annoyance and he hoped that his scar wouldn't be visible. He had no time to deal with these stubborn brats. He had more important things to do now. The bushy haired girl noticed his scar and immediately started rambling about how she had read about him in books.

The redheaded boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley. He bushy haired girl introduced herself as Hermione Ganger and Voldemort made a mental note to himself that the girl was a mudblood. His hatred once again surged. Half-bloods he could tolerate but those mudbloods never.

She asked him if he knew some spells. He nodded and she asked him what spells e could do. Voldemort thought for a moment and said:

"I know spells that could make light appear on the wand tip. Let me show you."

Voldemort got out his wand and chanted the incantation for Lumos under his breath. A light appeared on his wand tip and immediately he extinguished it. Hermione clapped and said:

"Can you do more spells?"

Voldemort nodded and immediately said:

"I know another spell but I am not allowed to cast it."

Hermione was literally wanting an answer and said:

"What spell is it? Is it a Dark Arts spell? How did you get it? Who taught it to you?"

Ron decided to interrupt and said:

"Harry can you remember something of the night that You-Know-Who attacked you?"

Voldemort's eyes gained a misty look as he remembered the pain from being ripped out of his body. Then he said:

"Why should I tell you that?"

Ron's eyes showed his irritation at the answer and he said:

"Well because I asked to."

Voldemort groaned and said:

"Alright then. Have you ever seen something which terrified you more then anything else?"

At Ron's nod Voldemort continued and said:

"Well then imagine watching your parents dieing by the green light of the killing curse and then hearing the maniacal laughter that the man has. Then he cast the killing curse at me and the last thing I remember is watching Lord Voldemort die."

By now Ron had gotten pale as Lord Voldemort was mentioned and Voldemort noticed to his great satisfaction that the mudblood had also gone silent. Now was the time for the killing blow:

"Did you know what his last words were?"

At the rest their negative answer Voldemort grinned and said:

"Avada Kedavra."

Tonks hissed as the killing curse its incantation was spoken aloud and Hermione and Ron just stared and didn't know about it. Then Voldemort surprised them again as he trained his wand on them and said:

"Get out of this compartment. You gave me a headache with your unnecessary talk."

* * *

Then he watched as the mudblood and the mudbloodlover got out of the compartment. He just relaxed in his seat until Tonks spoke up:

"Harry do you know what those last words of You-Know-Who are?"

Voldemort stared at her and said:

"No. I think it might have been a spell but I can't be sure. Let's try it out shall we?"

Then he pointed his wand at the door and hissed in a cold tone:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The green bolt of light sped forth from his wand only to hit the door and make it light up in emerald flames. Voldemort stared at the carnage and said:

"Wow. It worked."

* * *

Tonks had gone pale by now. She didn't think that he could use such a powerful Dark Arts spell. It took a lot of power to perform even the easiest of Dark Arts. She watched as Voldemort sat down in his seat again and opened a book and started to read it. Then she remembered that the door was still burning and she put out the emerald flames with a dousing charm and then reparo'ed the door.

Voldemort looked up from his book and said to Tonks:

"Are you going to change into your robes here with me in your presence or do you want me to leave?"

Tonks just looked at the kid and said:

"Well I would have liked it if you could stay but due to the fact that this is my positive and dreamy side speaking I'll give you the answer of my normal side: No you can't and get out!"

The last part was spoken loudly and Voldemort got up and left the compartment. He came in again after waiting ten minutes and looked at Tonks in her Hogwarts robes. She was a member of the Gryffindor house and the crest shone on her uniform.

Voldemort got his trunk out and stripped his too big clothes and his scarred chest came into view. He turned around and said to her:

"If you would turn around please so I can finish clothing myself."

Tonks nodded but didn't move an inch. She kept on staring at the scars on Voldemort's back and saw that some of them were even open wounds which were bleeding a little. Voldemort removed his pants with the belt unbuckled and they fell to his feet as they were many sizes too large for him.

Blood dripped from several injuries in his thighs and he grabbed the robes and put them on. By now Ronks had gotten over her shock and asked:

"Who did that to you?"

Voldemort spat the words with venom in his voice:

"Uncle Vernon"

* * *

Tonks paled as she remembered from books that Harry potter was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. She immediately realised that he didn't have a good home life. She was still pondering it as she sat down on the Gryffindor table and watched the First years get Sorted. When Harry potter was called she snapped her head to the Soerting hat and watched as he3 put it on.

* * *

Voldemort was getting bored. The gall of Draco had made him sick. The idiot actually had to act like he owned the school and he had harassed him with lame talks about how he'd go and punish me for my refusal of his offer. As if the brat could aly a hand on him. Voldemort snorted at that. When Harry Potter was called Voldemort strode up to the Sorting hat under the twinkling gaze of Dumbledore and a hopeful McGonagall. Voldemort looked at the teachers and saw Severus staring at him with the utmost loathing in his eyes. Voldemort grinned and put on the hat.

Immediately a voice was heard in his mind:

_"Hmm strange I could swear that I have met you before. Plenty of cunning to be able to evade your younger cousin. Also pretty manipulative. You remind me of a boy I had to Sort almost 50 years ago."_

Voldemort Grinned and said:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle perhaps?"

The hat immediately responded:

"_Yes that was the one I was thinking about. But how do you know that?"_

Voldemort's grin was hidden underneath the hat so nobody could see it:

"Well could you keep this a secret from the old bastard?"

The hat gave a mental nod and Voldemort continued:

"Even if he asks you nicely and all that stupid shit that he pulls like offering a Lemon Drop?"

The hat nodded again and Voldemort said in an amused tone:

"I still remember the talk we had on my first Sorting. You were talking about how I could be great in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I picked Slytherin because I was interested in power. And still am."

The hat chuckled and said:

_"Well then let's sort you in your true House Heir of Slytherin. The Headmaster had commanded me to put you in Gryffindor but now I can see that you'll be more suited for your true house.. Although you possess a different body then you first did I am sure that you'll flourish in your true house of…"_

The hat opened its mouth and shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Silence fell over the hall and Voldemort joined the Slytherin house table. He could see the frown on the Headmasters face and the shocked look on Minerva her face. The Gryffindor's were staring at him with angry looks. The Sorting continued with Ron following Hermione into Gryffindor and then Dumbledore did his stupid opening speech.

Voldemort got down to the dungeons and followed the, to him familiar path through them towards the Slytherin Common room. When he arrived there he saw Severus Snape standing there in his looming bat pose. Voldemort grinned. He was going to have a lot of fun with his former servant.

* * *

Severus Snape sized up the Slytherin students. Most of them looked afraid of him and he inwardly smiled at that. It came to him as a great surprise that Harry Potter was Sorted into Slytherin instead of his parent's House, Gryffindor. The boy looked to be calm around all this as if he felt he was above all of it. Severus attempted Legilmency upon the boy only to be led into his mind and subjected to some of the worst torture sessions he had been present in. had this boy actually managed to read his mind and plant those horrifying images there? Severus dismissed it as unimportant when he felt the boy's gaze on him.

Voldemort smirked as he altered Severus his mind to disregard his Legilmency attack as unimportant and not worthy of further study. Luckily he had a small telepathic ability within him which gave him the power to view and redirect memories and rewrite them to his wish. He couldn't make someone a slave to his mind yet but in time he could due to the body of this boy being able to harbour a lot of psychic energy.

Then he snapped his attention to Severus as he made a small introductory speech:

"Hello I am Professor Severus Snape and I am you Head of House. Come to me if you have any questions regarding the school and I'll try to answer them. As a member of the House of Serpents you have to keep a close connection between you and your house mates. I will not tolerate any fighting within my House. We Slytherins are often thought to be Dark Wizards and because of that prejudice many have started walking the path of Darkness. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been a member of Slytherin and has made his mark in history. I hope that none of you shall put shame on the Slytherin house. And in the Slytherin Common Room we shall all speak with each other by using our first names. So you can call me Severus and I shall call you whatever your first name is. The password is Deus Serpentis. Remember it well for I will not tell it another time."

The Slytherin's repeated the password a few times for themselves and the wall opened and the Slytherin Common room became visible. Voldemort walked in after the rest of the Slytherins had arrived and he hissed in Parseltongue at the wall:

"Obey my command as I am the Heir of Slytherin!"

Voldemort could feel the magic of the door respond to him and he saw the magic accept him as the Heir. Then he looked around the Common Room and saw that Professor Snape had shown them their dorms. He went there and picked out a room that was most comfortable to him.

Then he went downstairs and saw Professor Snape standing there waiting for the rest of the First year Slytherins to come back into the Common Room. Voldemort walked up to him and said:

"Sir is there something about me that you disprove of?"

Severus was jerked out of his thoughts as the child of his nemesis stood in front of him. He gathered his thoughts for the moment and then said:

"I harboured a grudge against your father for some time. I can't understand how you got Sorted into Slytherin. Your father and mother were both Gryffindors."

Voldemort got a grim smile on his face and said:

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I was raised by muggles Sir."

Severus looked at his new Slytherin student and said:

"Maybe it does have something to do with that. Please call me Severus while we are here."

Voldemort laughed and said:

"Once I learn enough magic I'll be able to pay those bastards back for what they have done to me. They shall feel the wrath of their nephew who they continuously shoved into a cupboard like he was some sort of servant or slave."

Severus was paying careful attention to the child's story. Didn't Dumbledore tell him that Harry had gone to his aunt for protection? He had expected that the child would have been pampered and all his needs would be seen to. Now he heard different from the child himself. He carried himself like a young adult as if he were forced to grow up faster then a normal child.

The rest of the First years had arrived in the Common room and Severus instructed them on how to act in public. Most abided them but Draco and his goons might have some trouble with them.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in a somewhat worried condition. Harry Potter had been Sorted in the House of Serpents AKA Slytherin and that wasn't a factor in the old man/s plans/. He would have Harry beat all the Death Eaters that remained and be the poster boy for the Light and gain much support for Dumbledore. Albus sighed as he got out the Sorcerers stone and stared at its red surface. It had taken him am lot of time to finally get Nicolas to agree to give him the stone to keep safe. After all Hogwarts was the place to keep anything safe. Now Dumbledore drank a red liquid which came from the stone and immediately a few years fell off him. His hair got shinier and he seemed younger. Then he locked the stone away again and vowed to hide it somewhere until the threat of Voldemort being resurrected was stopped. The Mirror of Erised seems like a good idea was one of his thoughts. Then his mind went back to the Gryffindor first years. Ronald Weasley seems to be one of the more competent people. Maybe I should mould him into the saviour of the wizarding world. First he would get young Mister Weasley trained by some of the teachers and then he'd be ready to fight off the Death Eaters. Harry bPotter could wait or be defeated by Ronald when he decides to stray from the Light onto the Dark path.

Little did Dumbledore know about the true nature of the Slytherin Harry Potter. If he had known that not Harry Potter was roaming the halls but Lord Voldemort in the body of Harry Potter after casting out the soul of Harry he would have taken dire measures which probably would involve killing Voldemort in public or through a poison.

But the old man didn't know and so he continued to plot against Voldemort and deciding to withhold several items from him including knowledge of the Potter family vault and several other vaults in the possession of the Potter family. The decision to train Ron Weasley was made easily and he had asked for Ron to be delivered to his office next thing in the morning.

Then the old man went to bed unknowing of the Dark Lord who was once again roaming the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

Sorry for the wait people. I had the worst writers block possible. Write in a review if you forgive me and I'll be happy to write more for this story.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Shadowwold255: **Lily will be in this. I don't know how or when but she'll be in it. And she won't like how her sister has treated Voldemort.

**Silverscale: **well yes I had one such idea. That was a comic who had Spiderman get infected by something of Venom's suit or something? I have heard about that one but I have never read a comic of Spiderman before. Please explain in a review what you meant.

**Kliewer: **Well I try to update it as fast as possible but I got other works to write and finish. I am currently dividing my attention between five stories at once.

**Night-Owl123**: that might be a good idea. But I think I'll have Harry stay in Slytherin for the first few weeks. After that I might get Dumbledore to say something like that but probably not. I want to emphasize the hatred between Gryfs and Slytherins.

**Shadowed Rains: **It wouldn't matter if Draco went back to his daddy. The brat won't be obeying Voldemort that's for sure. He'll make his life more difficult. Slytherin is Voldemort's house and in that he shall remain. I hope you find this chapter to be as interesting as the previous one.

**Ranma Hibiki: **Well Quirrel will be whatever I wish him to be. And did you remember that Voldemort has a chance at getting the Sorcerers stone? That way he could age at will

**KagomePotter: **Especially made this chapter for you. Hope you review again. You inspire me.

**Lu118282: **yes indeed. And he shall pay.

**Jbfritz: **I'll post more if you review more.

**Dragon Sword Master: **Genesis will have much Harry/Lily intimacy but in Dark Lord it shall be divided between the ladies. And Dark Lord has been updated recently with a new chapter in the making. Please review again.

**Angelkitty77: **Thanks for the review. Harry's soul has been expelled and only Voldemort remains. I hope this has answered your question.

**Queen of the Paperclips: **Is Tonks a 'wrong character'? I think she can be corrupted. She might be subject to abuse herself. Maybe an abusive father. And for the moment I am keeping it to be a Voldemort/Tonks/Bella relation with Lily maybe joining in after her resurrection. IF Voldemort wants her resurrected.


	4. Troll

**Heir of Slytherin**

Disclaimer: I wanted to make this for some time and as said before in the previous chapter I don't lown Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort but my Voldemort will be a little crueler.

Lets just read this story and leave me a long review afterwards okay? Well then enjoy.

**

* * *

Troll

* * *

**

Voldemort was walking through the dungeons and was intent on making his way towards the great hall to get to the Halloween Dinner as fast as possible. He groaned as he began to notice that several hallways away Peeves was making a racket and there was no sign of the Bloody Baron. 'Why the hell did this have to happen to me' was one of the thoughts that went through his head.

Malfoy had been acting like a real moron. How the hell did Lucius sire such a child with Narcissa? Lucius was a genius with subterfuge and other things while Narcissa was a very knowledgeable person. Their traits weren't passed onto their son that's for sure. He suspected that Hufflepuff would be a good choice for the Malfoy brat. He didn't get the simplest hint about stealth and subtlety if it bit him in the ass. Damn idiot was going to get himself killed in a fight if they even dared to hit him with anything above the normal stunners. The damn brat was complaining about how younger years couldn't have any brooms and how his daddy could fix that rule. Jesus it was getting so irritating that Voldemort was just about to Crucio the kid just to get him to shut up.

* * *

Finally Voldemort reached the Great Hall and he noted that Quirrel wasn't there. He mentally smirked and knew that Quirrel had gone off to do their little plan. Soon he would get his hands on the stone and then he'd be able to get back into his adult body again. Not to mention the fact that he was protected from the Killing curse by that mudblood's sacrifice. The damn wench had dared to even think that he might be defeated by trying to kill her little boy but as Voldemort had taken possession of the body he no longer felt the same things. He felt younger somehow and for a while he just relished in the feeling of being younger instead of being a seventy year old man.

He watched as Quentin entered the Hall and screamed about a troll. He didn't saw Nymphadora and when he passed a group of Gryffindor's he heard them talking about something:

"Yeah the Klutz is cheering up that nosy bookworm Granger. I heard they are in a girls bathroom in the Dungeons."

The redheaded boy who had said that had piqued his interest and suddenly he took off on a sprint and got his wand out and he didn't know why he did it and mentally would scold himself later but he walked straight at the first girls bathroom he could find and checked it briefly under an invisibility spell. When he found nobody he sighed and went to check another bathroom. He saw a group of Slytherin following Snape and decided not to interfere and realised that the teachers had given the order to return to the Common rooms until the troll had been found.

* * *

He ran up to another bathroom and checked it under invisibility spell. He found nobody using it except for a girl who currently was busy kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

Then he ran again through the dungeons and came upon the Troll. It was growling noisily and then crushed a bathroom door with its club. A frightened shriek could be heard and Voldemort didn't waste and time and with a sadistic grin in place he stepped out from the shadows and dispelled the invisibility spell. Then he sized up the troll and briefly noted that this was a fully grown specimen capable of withstanding several good blasting curses. It would be pretty easy to kill it with a few spells but as the troll advanced upon one shrieking bushy haired girl and one girl that shifted hair colours so fast it looked like a blur and who was currently searching in her robes for her wand and when she had founds it she send a stunner at the troll.

This was his time to step in. he grabbed his wand tightly and flicked and swirled it a few times. Then he muttered:

"_Inflammo Minuo Scelestus!"_

Black fire shot from the Troll's torso as his blood was set alight and burned its way out of it. Voldemort knew that the Troll would survive this as they were extremely brawny creatures. Then with a grin he flicked his wand twice and then moved it in a counter clockwise pattern. Then he shouted:

_"MORS MORTIS INCURSO!"_

A jet black streak of light shot from his wand and it bucked briefly like a shotgun and the light hit the Troll whose body exploded in a shower of gore. The red eyes that peered from under jet black hair were glistering in a lust for blood.

* * *

Tonks looked as the Troll or whatever it was shrieked in agony was it somehow was set alight by something. She held the sobbing first year and then pointed her wand at the burning creature and was about to cast another stunner but then a cold and unemotional voice shouted something which looked like some spell and a jet of black light impacted with the Troll which fell to the floor after making sure that all tissue exploded from it. A bloody figure stood in the remains of the Troll and looked at her. She saw blood red eyes staring at her from beneath black hair. She noticed the lightning bolt scar and a shock went through her. How the hell had the Boy-Who-Lived been able to cast such advanced magic. She blinked as the girl she was shielding was looking fearfully at the blood covered Harry Potter who was now currently wearing one of the most diabolical smiles that she had ever seen on someone's face.

* * *

Voldemort looked at Tonks and smiled briefly. His eyes returned to their previous state and he said:

"Take out your wand and I shall imprint some lethal spells on them. That should be enough to help you avoid Dumbledore. And please drink this."

* * *

He withdrew a potion from his robe which was literally an anti-Legilmency potion. No-one would be able to penetrate one's mind for the next 20 minutes after drinking it. It gave one a headache for a few hours but in this caste it was necessary. He watched as she drank it and then pointed at Hermione and muttered:

"_Obliviate_"

Hermione took on a blank look and Voldemort quickly instructed her to remember Tonks beating the troll with some curses and that the girl wanted to learn them.

After that was done Voldemort just smiled and said:

"Now act well Nymphadora. And speak with me after this is over."

She nodded in understanding. Voldemort had used a voice which was authorative. Suddenly she saw that her robes were getting soaked in blood and she saw that Voldemort's robe was also getting cleaner and that just minimal blood stains appeared to be on it.

* * *

Then Dumbledore and Snape rounded the corner and saw the bloody mangled corpse of the Troll and Tonks standing next to Harry Potter who also was covered with a little blood but looked okay.

Dumbledore asked some questions if Tonks had killed the creature and she gave as an answer that she had some help from Harry Potter who had managed to distract the Troll to let her do damage to it with some advanced Reducto curses.

Dumbledore just smiled kindly at Voldemort and Voldemort just frowned back resisting the urge to throw up. He felt probing on the edge of his barriers and immediately forced a memory to the front which showed him casting a Jellylegs curse at the Troll while Tonks cast some offensive Reductos.

Dumbledore took it as true and didn't prod into Voldemort's barriers any further. Then they were sent off with some 100 points for Gryffindor and 50 for Slytherin for brave deeds.

* * *

Voldemort decided that this was the time he'd strike. Soon all would be in place to get him into contact with the Stone and then all would be his.

Severus Snape was a very observant man. As such he immediately saw the red tinting the eyes of one Harry Potter and immediately began to have suspicions of him being possessed by his old Master.

Voldemort just waited until the time was right to steal the stone. That time would come soon as it was almost June which was the time of the Exams that were coming up.

Lord Voldemort would return to his full glory and terrorize the world once again…

* * *

A new chapter up after some time of waiting people. I hope you enjoyed this because I think that the action will heat up in the next chapter.

I hope to see many reviews coming from you so don't hesitate and leave me a review

Preread by Silverscale


	5. Philosophers Stone

**Heir of Slytherin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will. I haven't read the Half-blood Prince yet and I am still hoping that Harry or Voldie will be it. Purebloods like Neville and Ron just don't stand a chance at becoming the Half-blood Prince. In my eyes Harry or Voldemort are destined for greatness as evil dictators and just generally being evil. Enough ranting done lets get this story dedicated to you my readers. And if it gets a little confusing then don't hesitate to ask me in a review.

**

* * *

Philosophers Stone

* * *

**

Voldemort looked at the teacher who was currently busy with getting a quill and paper. He knew why the teacher was so nervous since it was, after all, his master that was now staring at him with blood red eyes. Voldemort looked at Quentin and said:

"Okay. Write this down."

Then he started to make a small list of things he'd do when he got an older body thanks to the powers of the stone:

"First of all I think I'll need to strike against the Ministry. Note that down as strike against ministry. Then I think that I'll need to free my Death Eaters still captive in Azkaban. Hmm why not make that the first part. After all I don't think I and just a handful of men will be able to take on the ministry all by ourselves. I might survive but the loss would be a little too much to deal with at the moment. Note the first point as the freeing of Azkaban Death Eaters. Second point will be reassuring strength in the wizard world. Third will be getting a strike force and raid the ministry for the Prophecy. Whatever we will do afterwards will remain unsure. So just note those three points."

Quirrel did so and soon Voldemort was smiling a little. He started to go back to the dungeons and he came upon a welcome sight. He saw Weasley being dragged off by an irritated Filch. Somehow Weasley had been getting stronger during the fights Voldemort had with the boy. The last time he had let himself be hit by a stupefy sent at him by the boy. He was grateful for Snape undoing the curse and then he watched as Ronald was being scolded for using magic in the corridors and Gryffindor found themselves 40 points lower then they were a moment before.

* * *

Voldemort found it easy to pretend to be a poor and mistreated little boy. He found himself slowly beginning to feel younger and not as if the entire world revolved around killing. Was he going soft? That question he had asked Quentin once and the man had cowered and said that he was still his normal self. Voldemort had frowned after that and was itching to use the Cruciatus on the man but without his own wand he could do nothing. Dumbledore had laced the boy's wand with the most power restricting spells he could find and of course he had personally made sure that whenever Voldemort cast a dark curse or just a harming curse that would immediately be reported to Dumbledore who had the monitoring spell on his wand increased to make sure that the Boy-Who-Lived didn't stray onto the dark path.

Ronald Weasley had been personally trained by the master manipulator and was now busy learning some advanced shields after Trelawney had predicted that the youngest male of Seven would be the aide of the Light's protector.

* * *

Voldemort had enough of this. His dreams were plagued by that woman who he kept running into and acted like a klutz. Damn he was really started to get annoyed by her habits of continuously being around him. Nymphadora Tonks was a woman who generally was in the vicinity of either him or her supposed boyfriend.

* * *

Said woman was just thinking about the wizard prodigy. Why the hell did he tell the teachers that she had defeated the Troll on her own with a little help from him? Did he do that just to get away from those prodding eyes of Dumbledore? Or was this all some plan in some Slytherin scheme. She always walked into the Boy-Who-Lived in one way or another. Aaron was pestering her again about her becoming his girlfriend and when she decided he should be taught a lesson through several curses the Boy-Who-Lived dashed once again onto the scene entering the corridor from a classroom and regarded the scene and said coolly:

"Aaron if you want to fuck her and be legal about it don't go spouting it off into the hallways. I doubt McGonagall would agree with one of her students getting pregnant from one of your boneheaded schemes. Hell I even think that her aunt would approve of your mudblood hands touching her niece. She is rather well known, you know?"

Aaron had just blinked a few times and said:

"Her aunt must be some low powered witch or something. She will be mine Potter. So you and all your slimy snakes can go to hell and rot there."

Voldemort's eyes widened for a second and a plan formed in his mind and said:

"Rot in hell? I doubt you have ever seen true hell. But I shall let that comment slide. I am after all the Boy-Who-Lived and shall not be kept back due to foolish statements made by mudbloods."

* * *

Voldemort's lips curled up in a Snape-like fashion as magic started to hum around him concentrating on his body and encasing it in an invisible barrier. And soon a fist was on its way towards his face and he distinctly heard a crack as the fist's bones broke on the diamond hard barrier he had erected. It was only good for physical attacks but it wouldn't stand against attacks from a magical nature.

He glared at the man who was holding his now broken hand and said:

"Move away please. You are dirtying my view, mudblood."

Aaron whimpered and went off to go to Madam Pomfrey to mend his broken hand. Tonks just blinked and said:

"You chased him off? The git was still asking me out for a date. I swear that if you hadn't interjected I'd just go and curse him so bad that his mother wouldn't recognise."

For no reason Voldemort smiled at her and dragged her off to an empty classroom and said to her after warding the door a little:

"You just have to ask me to do something and I'll do it for you. If only to do something for your aunt."

* * *

She blinked and Voldemort just stared and she spoke:

"My aunt? I doubt auntie Narcissa would like you doing something for you. I don't have more aunts then Aunt Narcissa."

Voldemort smiled at her and mentally frowned. What was wrong with me? I am starting to act like some hormonally challenged boy or something. It must be this body's reaction to her. A predatory smirk made its way onto his face and he said:

"You don't know about your other aunt? Well then let's tell you. She was Bellatrix Lestrange and was a loyal servant of the Dark lord Voldemort."

He had to ignore the gasp from Tonks and then continued:

"She served her Lord well. She even had the chance to become his wife but refused as she was already married to a man named Rudolphous Lestrange. The Dark Lord had watched her go upwards through the ranks and had awarded her with a position as his second in command. Personally I don't know what she saw in Rudolphous. In my eyes the man was just gay. Maybe they needed to keep up appearances or something. Anyways let's continue with the story. Bella tortured the elder Longbottoms to insanity and then was arrested and sent to Azkaban prison where she remains until now with her husband."

She just stared at him and seemed to think the information over a little. He got out his wand and said:

I am going to do something to make you shift a little better. Bella was also a Metamorphmagus so I did this pretty much in my days. So don't worry. _Shapeayt Mignosito Nymphadora_"

* * *

She could feel the power spreading through her body. She could feel every part of her body better then like she used to. She could feel the blood within her flow with a steady beat of her heart sounding through her body. She looked at the kid in front of her and saw that the eyes were once again a ruby red and then the black hair seemed to get an even darker shade. She looked as a merciless tone was taken in his voice:

"You will not tell anyone of this. Not about your aunt or about me or else I will make the thing I did to him seem like a walk in the park for you. Your body would be so mutilated that they'll never find the pieces again as they rot deep in the Chamber of Secrets."

Then he had left her with questions swirling through her head. She was so shaken by the information that he'd do something horrible to her that she slept badly the first week after the incident.

* * *

Voldemort was looking at the giant three headed dog and murmured:

"_Avada Kedavra_"

The jet of green light began to come from the wand as it jerked back not unlike a shotgun and the killing curse hit the dog head on and it slumped to the ground dead. Voldemort smirked at the sight and then was rewarded with the knowledge that there was a trapdoor beneath the dog by Quentin who had come along.

He fell down onto a plant which he immediately incinerated with a minor flame curse and he watched as the plant shrieked as it was burned into a crisp. Voldemort laughed as Quentin fell onto his ass after landing. Then they continued and stunned one of the keys that floated around in the key room. Then Voldemort outsmarted the chessboard by just doing some simple tactics like sacrificing a few pawn and then going in for the kill and disintegrating the stones. Then they walked into the room which contained the Troll. Voldemort's eyes shone as the beast lumbered at him and with a voice that was close to maniacal he said:

"Die now for my glory! _Sanguinius Explodre!"_

The Troll stood there for a moment before exploding in a shower of blood which soaked the two men to the bone. Voldemort just laughed and said:

"Come on Quirrel no time to waste before my revival."

* * *

Then a maniacal laugh was coming from his mouth and his blood red eyes flickered like flames. Quirrel was creeped out by the sight and they went into the next room where there were potions. Using his unnaturally calm and intelligent brains Voldemort had figured it all out the moment he had read the riddle. But then a gain a first year could solve this riddle very easily.

They stood before the mirror and Voldemort studied it. He had no intention of getting something from that mirror and knew that the stone must be somewhere in the room. He was just busy checking the mirror when the door opened and Ron Weasley accompanied by Hermione granger and the Longbottom boy walked in and shouted:

"Snape we know you are here! You will not get the Stone!"

Then they sent some tickling curses at Quirrel who fell to the ground laughing. Voldemort just looked at their faces and noticed for the first time that Longbottom seemed to be focused on the mirror instead of Quirrel. Slowly he exhaled and looked at the boy. He seemed to be surprised at something and suddenly Voldemort saw IT. IT was something heavy landing in the boy's pocket and that was the time Quirrel got up and said:

"You will not keep the Master away from his goal. _Incarceous_!"

Ropes flew out of his wand and the Golden Trio was tied up. Voldemort just watched from the shadows and noticed that the Longbottom boy seemed to be touching something in his pocket. Then in a hollow and disembodied voice he said:

"Show me the Longbottom Child."

Quirrel just glanced at Voldemort who nodded and Quirrel kept to the play they had orchestrated earlier:

"Master you are not strong enough. Let me handle them."

Voldemort grinned from the shadows and said:

"Nonsense Quirrel. Let me look at them."

Then Quirrel began unravelling his turban and Voldemort smirked as he transferred his consciousness to the back of Quirrel's head where his face took shape. The red eyes looked at the kids and Voldemort briefly suppressed the chuckle and the naked terror he saw there.

* * *

Voldemort spoke:

"Where is the Potter boy Quirrel. He'll be the key towards getting the Stone."

Quirrel nodded and said:

"I have him here My Lord. I bound him right after the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson."

Voldemort left the head of Quirrel and went into his own body which was tied up by a wave of the wand. With a loathing look on his face he was thrown from the shadows and in front of the four kids. Voldemort noted that Longbottom seemed to be sweating a little. Then Quirrel said:

"The master wants you to look in the mirror and tell him what you see."

Voldemort looked into the mirror and saw just an empty mirror without a stone in it. He immediately knew that the stone powered the Mirror a little and since the main power source was taken away he suddenly knew why Longbottom had been so uneasy.

He has the Stone of course. Then Voldemort turned to Quirrel and said:

"I see myself and my parents. We are laughing and cheering as your body lies dead on the floor. Look Albus is there too laughing with us."

Quirrel knew his master was just toying with the kid's feelings and said:

"Alright if you don't get it Potter then I will make sure that there will be no survivors."

* * *

Then Voldemort did something that would be regarded later as a brave deed. He grabbed Quirrel's arm which was still pointed at him and he channelled a deadly burning spell through his hands. Quirrel's arm began to blacken as the man wailed in pain:

"AAAH MASTER IT HURTS! HIS TOUCH IS LIKE FIRE BURNING ON MY SKIN!"

Quirrel was trying to get away from Voldemort but Voldemort clung to the arm and knew that Quirrel wouldn't survive. Quirrel bumped into Neville who stood rooted to the ground and fell to the ground taking Voldemort with him. Voldemort landed next to Neville and quickly searched through the boy's pockets without him noticing and then he got the red stone that was the Philosophers Stone. Quickly he conjured up a fake one and put it back and then he watched as Neville rolled away and the conjured Stone went crack and broke into a thousand pieces.

Voldemort smiled cruelly as he got up from Quirrel's dieing body. He was breathing raggedly and said:

"Voldemort I shall never let you get away with the deaths of my parents!"

Then Quirrel lifted his wand and murmured:

"_Avada Kedavra_"

The green beam of death hit Voldemort straight in the back and he went flying forwards right into a wall and impacted with a dull crunch. Voldemort checked himself over a second to see if anything was broken and then realised that he was still alive. So he must have gained some protection from the mudblooded mother of the child. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. But first he'd need to brew himself the aging potion with the Philosophers Stone giving the special ingredient.

He'd be back soon…

* * *

Now the only thing he had to do is evade those nosy buggers and all would be okay.

Great the Mudblood was trying to check him for injuries. Damn why should she even touch him? He was a goddamned Slytherin and one of the Gryffindor House's enemies. This would need a good scrubbing to get rid of the taint of those hands.

Now he needed to get away and fast. Giving the excuse that he'd get some healing potions from Snape he got away as soon as possible to conclude this scheme. He left behind four kids who really didn't know what had just transpired here.

Voldemort grinned. All was going according to plan. The world would fall soon to his might and nobody would be able to stop him!

* * *

A new chapter and a new note from your author: I like you! Forgetting about updating it was one of the worst mistakes I could make. I hope I explained something about Tonks acting awkward after the scene in the previous chapter. She shared the honour with Voldemort who had said that she had beaten the Troll just to keep from getting suspected by Dumbledore who would surely look into it as to how a first year can bring down a Troll. A Seventh year will be able to bring down a Troll with some difficulty and Tonks is in Seventh year.

I hope to see many reviews!


	6. Ressurection of the Lord

**Heir of Slytherin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed within this story. I mould them to my wishes like a certain old man which I despise and I make them do whatever I want them to do. Simply they are mine to control. I shall write this with no regrets because I know that there will be a select few who hate my style and will always comment on this.

**

* * *

Resurrection of the Lord

* * *

**

He looked at the gem within his hands almost unable to comprehend that this small gem would be able to give him back his body that would restore him to power once more. An eleven year old childe was not something that would impose fear within someone.

The maniacal grin on his face warned every Slytherin that something was playing within his mind and that it was not good for anyone in the vicinity. They backed away from the place where young Harry James Potter sat until there was a space around him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't gifted in any mental areas so he just ignored the blatant signs that Voldemort was dangerous and literally tried to get some semblance of respect. He walked up to Voldemort who was still busy looking at the blood red stone and said: "What do you have there potty? A nice gem to keep yourself occupied with? Why don't you give it to me so you will get away unharmed."

Voldemort disliked one thing and that was getting bossed around by people that were weaker then him. He pocketed the stone and then looked up slowly and said: "Shut it Malfoy. I'd rather not have it that you got into an unfortunate accident. I heard that the Killing curse was rather hard to live through. So fuck off would you?"

The blonde just scowled and said to the black-haired boy in front of him: "Potter you wouldn't be able to cast such a curse because you are a half-blood! You haven't got the power to cast a simple killing curse while I with my Malfoy blood could easily do it." Voldemort found his ire rising and with a flick of his wand he pointed it at Malfoy and then lowered it and he hissed out with an almost unearthly terrible voice: "Avada Kedavra!"

The green blast of light sprang forth from his wand and created a scorch mark on the floor. Voldemort found his eyes burning with hared and he knew they had once again taken up their magnificent red colouring: "You would do well to never insult me again Malfoy. I'll kill you whenever you try something against me."

* * *

Then he got up and started to pack his trunk. It wouldn't do to go there unprepared. The house elves would get it on the train. He looked at his first year books and grinned. It had been nice to review all that stuff although he hadn't needed to review much of it because it was all stuck within his head. His mind was still intact. And of course he just wanted to have some fun. He remembered the teacher at the local school who he'd had scared away just before his eleventh birthday…

She had screamed so loud about the little prank he had done. He had been secluded from the rest of the children for three hours by that woman. But in the end he had gotten her back and probably had scared her so badly that that might have been the reason why she had quit the next day.

* * *

He was sitting on a bench angry about getting scolded by that woman. He knew he shouldn't care so much about it but at least the needed some amusement. When the woman came to him he looked her over once. He saw long legs with a gorgeous body on top of them. Blonde curls framed her face which was gifted with two sparkling blue eyes. In all other words she looked gorgeous to the male sex. Voldemort couldn't appreciate it and he got a smirk on his face which made her slightly uneasy.

"Harry please explain to me why you did that to your cousin Dudley." He looked at her and said:" Well Miss Jones I'd have to say that on an intellectual level I am far above that worthless waste of flesh that my cousin is. I am far superior to him in intellectual terms and I was getting him back for nearly crushing my arms."

He held out his arms which were bruised courtesy of Vernon. She briefly stroked over it and said at a tone which clearly stated that she was neutral towards all of this: "Your cousin did that? Let me check for more injuries." She touched higher up to his arms and Voldemort couldn't help but flinch at the touch. She wrapped back the obscenely large shirt that he was currently wearing and studied the arm. She looked at the bruising and then looked at him with pity in her eyes: "You get hurt at home don't you?" Voldemort looked at her and almost panicked. Why the hell was he so afraid? He was the Dark Lord for Christ's sake.

She looked at the poor kid in front of her. It wasn't hard to see that the kid suffered from slight malnourishment. Probably his cousin ate most of the food on the table. She sighed and looked at the bruises. They were inflicted by someone who was strong and probably couldn't be the handiwork of Dudley Dursley. That only left Dudley's father to do that to his nephew. She knew how to recognise the signs of abuse because the reason she was here was because she needed to do a report on the behaviour of children in a normal class. She had been teaching them different ways to calculate something and the only one who got them correct was Harry Potter. She believed the kid to be exceptionally gifted. When she had spoken to the boy's caretakers she had found out that they thought that their son was very gifted and couldn't do anything wrong in their eyes. She had asked about Harry potter and she was surprised that the Dursley's seemed to have some problems with their nephew as they called him a worthless brat who could do nothing but mischief.

He looked at the woman and felt the anger returning. And it returned full force to his brain and it began to cloud his mind with thoughts about his father and the orphanage. He didn't know it at the moment but his eyes were now a brilliant red and almost animalistic in nature. There was an almost visible aura around him as the anger surged through his veins and his gaze was drawn towards the blue eyes.

She gulped as she stared in to the once green eyes of the kid in front of her. How the hell had those eyes become so red within mere moments? She was about to ask why the eyes had turned such a creepy shade of red but he beat her to it. "I don't need your help! I can handle this on my own. He'll pay once I get my body back. Yesss he'll pay…"

Then he looked at her with those garnet eyes and the chills went down her spine. They stared at her and a grin came to his face which royally creeped her out. Hisses spewed forth from his mouth and suddenly snakes came from the bushes and all slithered around him. She was looking at the scene with fear in her eyes and then she watched as a thick long cobra like specimen wrapped itself around his body in some sort of protective gesture.

Then he looked at her with those blood red orbs and said: "What are you standing here for muggle?" She felt fear within her heart as she looked at him and suddenly got the image of a man standing in front of a crowd of masked men and women. He was pale and had the same red eyes as the child possessed unspeakable horrors she saw within those eyes and she ran away with a shriek. Voldemort smiled at that. He saw the terror in her eyes and he felt it within his heart. With a hiss he gave the snakes the order to leave to their lairs and to come back at his call.

Miss Jones was never seen again at that school. She had resigned immediately after witnessing the scene of Harry Potter with the blood red eyes. Voldemort smiled and prepared to get away from Dudley so he couldn't get him.

* * *

He was shook from his memories by a small sound and immediately his eyes darted towards the sound and saw Theodore Nott standing there looking shocked at him. His lip began to curl up like a certain potions master and Theodore fled the room as he beheld the red eyes glaring at him.

When the feast came Voldemort was ready to go and after Obliviating the entire Common room when he entered after Nott he was assured that no-one would tell Dumbledore about his eyes. The old codger was talking about awarding some points and Voldemort briefly realised that there was supposed to be something the Gryffindors had done. It probably had to do something with the Stone.

His ire grew and grew as he looked at the decorations that had once been Slytherin in colour had turned to Gryffindor colours as Gryffindor won the house cup. Those bastards shouldn't even be capable of winning over Slytherin. HE was the Heir of Slytherin! HIS house would rule over every other house in Hogwarts.

* * *

When he got on the train the final preparations were all done. He had the ingredients. The only thing he needed was someone to hold him into the fluid. He got himself a compartment that would hide him with several very advanced locking and sealing charms. It was like the Fidelius. When one would look for it, it would only be a closet with some tape on it proclaiming it was a broken toilet.

He looked outside and saw exactly the thing he was looking for. The girl was walking all by herself towards a compartment where the rest of her year sat. He opened the door and walked outside and said: "Nymphadora please come with me."

* * *

She turned around when someone said her first name and she looked directly within those emerald green pools that were like a sea in which you could drown for all eternity. Without knowing why she did it she followed him into a compartment where a cauldron stood which seemed to be heated by a magical flame. A diamond like substance was floating on the surface and she looked at Voldemort with a confused look.

"I need you to hold me under the surface of the potion Nymphadora. If you do that you shall be rewarded with riches beyond any human knowledge."

She didn't know why she did that but she nodded and then she looked as the scrawny boy began to disrobe himself.

* * *

He unbuckled his belt and then he removed his robes that covered the lower part of his body. Then he stripped totally and he looked at the clothes that he had set aside for this occasion. His red robes were still in prime condition like he had just shed them a few days ago. He looked at them and then pulled down the last piece of clothing that preserved some of his dignity. His underwear fell to the ground and he said to her: "Assist me into the cauldron."

* * *

She grabbed his arm and helped him into the cauldron. She was in a daze which seemed to be induced when she had gazed in his eyes. She watched as his foot touched the hot liquid and he didn't flinch. He grabbed the stone he had within his hand from the beginning and with a few muttered words a bright blue liquid poured forth from the stone and fell into the cauldron which began to spew out some black smoke. The diamond like surface didn't even break when he lowered himself in the cauldron and she could only let go as he jerked his hand away form her grip.

* * *

Hot. It was so hot in the cauldron that Voldemort's senses would almost be overloaded if he hadn't shut them off. He could feel the magic of the liquid of rebirth in his bones and hen he added the final ingredient. The Water of Life. The stone gave a generous amount of it and he began to feel the magic seeping within the liquid.

Then he turned towards the girl and jerked his arm away: "Push me down in the liquid and don't let me come up even if I scream so loud you can't stand it. If you let me then the entire process is wasted." Then he felt two arms onto his head and he was pushed down. He felt his nose getting full of the liquid and he felt it changing his bones. A shriek came from his lips and reverberated through the compartment. The spells he had created around the compartment weakened and as his body began to change they weakened even further and further as it changed.

He felt like he had been floating in the liquid for some time. He looked around and saw that a side of a cauldron was in the way. He saw his arms and they were pale and longer then before. He grasped the hand still keeping him submerged within the liquid. He could faintly hear the sound of a door breaking down.

* * *

Severus Snape prided him on being observant. He heard the screams long before anyone else did. He had been on the train just to guard the students since Dumbledore took that as a precaution step against the attack that might have followed. He blasted open the door to look at the seventh year student Nymphadora Tonks who was holding something down into a cauldron of sorts. He cast a stupefy on the witch and she slumped to the floor unconscious. Then something happened that made his blood run cold.

He felt his feet taking a hold on the bottom of the cauldron and he raised himself from the liquid. His black hair was longer then before and he stared at the man who was looking at him with wide black eyes. Fear was within them. Fear for him. What he was. Fear for the Dark Lord.

* * *

He saw a mass of black hair rise from the cauldron and then looked at the scar. "Potter!" Was the first thing to come to mind and then he saw the ruby red eyes looking at him. His breath stopped for a moment and seemed to be frozen. His heart stopped too as he looked within their depths. The Gryffindor had resurrected the Dark Lord. He could do nothing but stare as Lord Voldemort rose from the cauldron and wiped off his black hair that had gotten into his face.

* * *

He raised himself out of the cauldron and wiped away the hair. He looked at his servant and grinned. "Didn't think I would be back, would I Severus?" He got satisfaction in seeing the man pale before him and stepped out of the cauldron and grabbed his robes. He put them on his body and he felt a little bit better. Then he walked to Tonks and gave a small smile. "For having contributed to my resurrection I shall grant you one privilege. The privilege of being one of the few who get spared from the horrors that I or my Death Eaters shall inflict. Lord Voldemort is merciful to those that serve him well. _Enervate_."

* * *

She looked at the ceiling and then glanced around to see her potions professor standing there with a look of naked terror on his face. She was about to laugh at the funny face he made when looking until she looked at the tall boy dressed in the blood red robes. She noticed the telltale scar and gasped. Was this the Boy-Who-Lived? He was bloody gorgeous after that small dunk in that cauldron. She giggled a little after realising that he was one gorgeous lad who she wouldn't mind dating at all.

* * *

Lord Voldemort prided himself on his Legilimency talents and he immediately entered Tonks her mind and looked through it and he raised an eyebrow. So the girl found him to be appealing didn't she? Well then let's not disappoint her. With a small muttered incantation he let the Metamorph talents that she possessed go blank and looked at her true visage. She looked kinda like her aunt and he couldn't help but make a small comment about it: "You look so much like your aunt it almost makes me confused. I'll get her out of Azkaban somehow."

When he had said that she raised an eyebrow and suddenly a mechanical voice sounded through the train that they had arrived and should take their belongings with them. Lord Voldemort smiled and said at a tone reminiscent of his previous body: "Severus will get your belongings dear. Why not relax for a few seconds. Let me help you up."

Then he gently grabbed her body and lifted it without seeming strained. Then he gently let her touch down on her feet. He looked at the Potions Master and said. "NOW!" The man was about to faint out of sheer terror but he obeyed nonetheless. Within mere seconds Tonks her belongings were assembled before the wrecked door.

* * *

Lord Voldemort smiled and a devious glint came within those blood red eyes of his. Then he glanced at her and said: "Come on. I want to get introduced to your family. After all I should get to know the family of the prettiest girl I know." Then with an almost lazy manner of moving he bent down and got the Philosophers Stone and looked at Severus and said: "Severus you go and call the rest of my Death Eaters. No doubt they will be overjoyed to k now that their Lord is once again alive. I got some business to do. NOW MOVE!"

He loved shouting at the man. Severus always got such a nice frightened look on his face. With his red eyes taking in every detail he felt the train come to a halt and he stepped out of the compartment with his red eyes flaring up for a moment and adjusted to the difference in lighting. He felt the magic around him swirl as he began to manipulate it and suddenly he looked upon the scene of the Gryffindor Trio consisting of Neville, Ron and Hermione. Voldemort's grin got extremely feral as anger at some pranks from the Weasley kid came back to him. Hitting him with a stunner right between the legs even if the kid hadn't aimed well was not a pleasant experience.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was currently in the process of talking to Neville about how they had managed to beat all the traps from the teachers and how smart they were to have beaten them. The topic of Harry Potter was just in the conversation and Ron went on listing of Harry Potter's faults.

Voldemort's eyes glinted with a malicious red shade and he spoke with the voice that he had used while he was still young: "Well it seems that I am not well liked by the Weasel. Didn't your mother tell you that it's rather impolite to speak badly of me?" Ron looked around for a small hint where Harry might be bu8t only saw a man stand in the direction where Harry Potter's voice had originated from.

With a dry chuckle Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at Ron's head just aimed between the eyes. Said boy shouted: "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING POTTER? A FILTHY SNAKE YOU ARE HIDING SOMEWHERE." Voldemort looked at the kid and a terrible smile appeared on his face. It was only noted by Hermione and she suddenly realised that this man was dangerous if the smile was any indication. It made her feel very uneasy.

"Ronald… You disappoint me. Your uncles were so much better then you. Even if I had killed them myself then I wouldn't have been able to prevent your birth. A pity that is. I'd have loved to see your mother die by a green light. But there is still you." Ron turned towards the man and Voldemort let his eyes flare up for a moment and the piercing red was visible. The pale skin tone was visible to them as the light illuminated the skin. They were at the back of the train and most students had already vacated the train. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THOSE THINGS ABOUT MY FAMILY!" Ron was about to use some curse on Voldemort but the older man was faster. With a wave of his wand three stunners shot out of it and hit their marks.

* * *

Severus passed the stunned teens after a few moments. He gave them a passing glance and then decided to enervate them. "Who was that man Professor?" "Someone you'd never want to meet Miss Granger. Someone you'd never want to meet." Severus once again levitated the luggage. Tonks had passed the group after glancing at it.

Voldemort sniffed and felt the air. It seemed to be calm at the moment. He looked over the crowd standing at the station and smirked to himself. It wouldn't do much if he were to engage every one of these wizards with his wand. He'd survive and probably kill off a lot of them mudbloods but then the old crackpot would be informed of course.

He stepped outside of the train and then went back inside and put some glamours on himself. Why not pretend to be Harry Potter to come off the train? That's keep up his façade. Well at least long enough to get off this station. He watched as Tonks slid by him through the door and he saw Severus levitating his things. With a cheery smile on his face he accepted the levitated things from Severus and then said: "Apparate away. I'll meet up with the rest of you at the meeting later this week. You'll know when you are called."

* * *

Severus apparated away with a crack and Voldemort followed Tonks through the crowd and he looked and saw a pretty brown-haired witch stand there with a man who HAD to be a mudblood or muggle. Magic was still on his skin but not much of a magical core was seen. Muggleborn he determined and he saw Tonks hug the woman. Suppressing a smile he walked up to Tonks and looked at the exchange.

"Mum, Dad, I want you to meet the one and only Harry James Potter." She turned around and Voldemort felt their gazes zooming towards his scar. Voldemort just grinned cheekily and said: "Pleased to meet you Mister and misses Tonks." The parents of course were impressed by his manners and soon they were talking with him about what they would do in the summer holidays. Tonks hadn't gotten a job at the moment so they were thinking of maybe going to Dover or Blackpool.

* * *

Voldemort just smiled and thought internally that if they stayed in Britain then they would soon know that the Lord Voldemort was back again. He looked into the black eyes that Miss Tonks possessed and used Legilmency on her. He travelled through some thoughts of the woman and then viewed some situation where extreme pain was involved. So her husband isn't exactly nice to her when they are alone. That would serve as an adequate reason for punishment by the hands of the Dark Lord.

Yessss… It would be a very good punisssssshhhhment…

* * *

A new chapter for heir of Slytherin! Preread by Silverscale.

Next time on Heir of Slytherin: Voldemort meets the parents…Voldemort style!

Hermione's going to be a bitch as she tried the same tactic on Voldemortlike she did on Draco in the 3rd book.


	7. Meet the Parents

**Heir of Slytherin**

At the request of someone this is an update...

**

* * *

Meeting the parents

* * *

**

He stared at the man who was Tonks's father. He briefly considered killing the man but then decided not to do so. He might get some fun out of watching the man scream. "Hello mister Tonks, Misses Tonks. How are you?"

He bowed and then kissed Andromeda's hand in a gesture that could be seen as polite. While he had usually been seen as a maniac who was hell-bent on killing everyone in the vicinity if they didn't agree with him he still had a soft side to him. That usually held in that most females he captured himself would get raped by only himself. He grinned as he thought back to a particularly fanatic woman who had adamantly insisted that Dumbledore would come save her as he broke her spirit by relentlessly torturing her.

The grin was somewhat creepy but Tonks just smiled and said: "You're a good kid aren't you Harry?" she stroked his hair and Voldemort scowled at her and then noticed the time. The Dursley's would be waiting for him by now. Let them wait was his first reaction normally but he felt like he had to take a few seconds to meet up with them and then dispose of them.

* * *

He looked at mister Tonks and said: "I'll have to go now sir. My relatives are waiting for me and I don't want to let them wait too long." The man just smiled and said: "Don't worry Harry I'll walk with you and tell them that you were a little bit held up by us. Nymphadora and Andromeda could you go to our house or do you want to help me explain why mister Potter is late to his relatives."

Voldemort noticed a presence behind him and he turned around and said: "Severus what a pleasant surprise. I didn't call for you yet." The man looked at him and said: "Mister Potter I believe that a meeting between the usual suspects is in order so please use me at your leisure."

* * *

Voldemort grinned and said: "Of course. But first I'll have to meet up with my 'relatives'. Mister Tonks and Misses Tonks here are going to accompany. Maybe you should come too so you can scare the shit out of the muggles with your greasy hair and your badass attitude." Severus just looked at Voldemort as if he were nuts then nodded and said: "Alright you won the bet so I'll do as you ask. I will accompany you to the muggles." at the word of Muggles his face twisted into his usual scowl. Voldemort took note of Andromeda's face that betrayed her shock and said: "Miss Tonks why are you looking at Professor Snape like that?"

* * *

"I was in his class Harry. I was there and watched while he continuously got bullied by that Potter brat. And now it seems he is working together with a Potter. The irony of it is indescribable." Adromeda said and looked at the man in question. Severus just sighed and said: "So the only Black willing to leave the family just to be with some mudblood decides to make my life hell like Potter did."

Andromeda just glared at the man and Voldemort tugged onto Severus his sleeve: "Get going Severus. No time to be loitering about. I want to have a little chat with my relatives about some things they did to me before I make sure that I'm going home." The man just nodded and Voldemort smiled behind his hand. It was all turning out the way he had planned it. When the Dursleys would feel threatened enough he would finally show his true face and finally get rid of their filthy presence.

When they came to look at Vernon the man with shaking with compressed rage. Voldemort smiled cruelly. This would be the time he would strike and then make sure that there were no trouble at all.

* * *

"Uncle!" the man looked up to see the bane of his life walking at him with a cheerful grin on his face. He was about to scold the boy for letting him wait or just whacking him on the head but then he noticed a rather curious amount of people that came after the boy and he held back his small scolding session to find out what the hell was going to happen with those strange people that were following his nephew.

Severus was the first to speak: "Dursley if you ever try to hurt mister Potter in a way that is not out of discipline I will make sure that you are looking forward to a very nasty end since I'll have you know that I'm not exactly the most kind person that walk around. That goes the same for several of my associates which are often murderers and other criminals." Vernon was taken aback by that threat and said:" Who the hell do you think that you are?" Severus his lower lip curled up to let some of his teeth show. "I am one of his teachers and I am pleased to tell you that you won't live long enough if you try to abuse this child;.for he will strike bac k with lethal force. Yes I've known the child for a long time and I must say that he is frightening when angry."

After that Mister Tonks made a speech about why Harry was late and Dursley just accepted it not really listening. When they stepped into the car and drove out of sight Voldemort found that Vernon Dursley was a total arse since the first thing the man did was give him a sound smack on his head and grumbled; "None of you freaks are ever going to threaten me again. I'll make sure of that boy. Watch me when you get home. I'll make sure that you'll get what's coming to you."

With that they drove off to Privet Drive. Severus watched the car disappear and then he stalked off to find a good Floo point to Floo to Malfoy manor. Lucius would need to be informed that the Lord was back again.

* * *

He stepped within the emerald fire and then shouted: "MALFOY MANOR!" with a roar the flames deposited him in the main entry hall where a house elf was currently cleaning. He informed the elf at a harsh tone that he wanted to see Lucius Malfoy and the elf scurried off to do whatever it took to get Lucius.

After ten minutes of waiting a malfoy came into the room but this wasn't the one that he was waiting for. Draco had heard that Severus was there and went to greet his Potions Professor. "Hello Severus. I heard you were here and I decided to just go see you. Any specific reason you are here?"

The man had to suppress a smile at the attempt of the Malfoy heir to speak polite and said: "Well there is something I got to do to make sure that all the rest is ready for him. I need to ask your father something. Is he here at the moment?" Draco nodded and said: "Father is taking a bath at the moment and shall be with you soon I think. "

Just as he had spoken did Lucius Malfoy make his appearance: "Severus old friend. What brings you here?" Severus just smiled at the platinum blonde man and said: "Urgent business I'm afraid. Shall we take this to your study Lucius? I'm afraid this is not something to be discussed here." Lucius nodded and led Severus to his study. In the room Severus sat down and started to talk. "He is back Lucius. Our Lord has finally returned in the body of Harry Potter. It appeared as if the Killing curse took him right inside Potter's body and he took over. The Lord has asked that we call all Death Eaters back for a reunion of sorts. He said that this is of the utmost importance."

Lucius his face had gotten from a frown into a smile that was laced with a cunning streak and after thinking for a few seconds he spoke: "Alright I'll firecall every Death Eater. Are you sure it's the Lord?" Severus gave Lucius a look that stated that he'd better shut up or else get hexed and Lucius just nodded and said: "Well then I've got a few firecalls to make. I trust that everything will be okay with you?"

Severus just grinned and said: "I'll be fine. But let me propose one thing: Let's not call the rest. Let them experience the pain of their Mark burning and if they don't show up we'll know who is loyal or disloyal to our Lord."

Lucius nodded: "Let's do that. It's actually a good test of loyalty now that I think of it." Severus just gave one of his looks at the blonde man and then got up and said: "I'll floo away now to make sure that I get everything ready for tonight. Goodbye Lucius." Severus said and he stepped into the flames and shouted: "SNAPE MANOR!"

* * *

In the car Voldemort sat plotting the death of the Dursley's. the only thing he needed was someone in theposession of the dark Mark. He vowed to send out a message to Severus through telepathy. It wasn't very useful dduring a fight but it was of use when one wanted to converse with someone who had no access to a telephone or floo.

The Dursley's would rue the day they ever laid eyes upon Lord Voldemort…

* * *

A new chapter finished. I hope that you like this people since I wrote this within and hour just to get a new update ready for you readers and reviewers.

As usual I hope to get a few reviews on this story and if I get none I'm still happy because I know you people are reading this. If nobody reads this then I'd be very disappointed in you!


End file.
